Among radiation therapies, the method of cancer treatment using linear energy transfer (LET) radiation, including neutron or baryon beams, enables minimization of the exposure of healthy tissues to radiation intended for cancer cells, and focuses the therapeutic amount of radiation to cancerous cells only. Thus, radiation therapy that uses high-LET radiation is recognized as being far more effective than radiation therapy that uses low-LET radiation. High-LET radiation includes electrons, alpha-ray, neutron-ray, and baryon-ray.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.